


Death By Frustration

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [62]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: protective sentence starters: “Get behind me, NOW!” Kylux





	Death By Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Sniper Hux, Kylo has to put up with so much

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said get behind me Hux, we don't have time to argue about this!"

"I most certainly will not."

Kylo looked back from where he stood in the doorway of the ruined building, glaring at Hux.

"Why are you being difficult?"

"I'm a sniper, Kylo," Hux replied, motioning to the rifle currently slung over one shoulder. "It would be extremely difficult for me to fulfil my duties from behind someone as massive as you."

Kylo snarled as he swung his lightsaber, deflecting bolts of plasma that had been aimed at their location.

"Would you rather take the lead?" Kylo asked over one shoulder.

Hux looked past Kylo at the battlefield as if seriously considering it as an option, before turning back to him, his expression blank.

"That would hardly work either, would it," he said dryly.

"Do what you kriffing like," Kylo said through gritted teeth as he stormed out into the fray, swinging his weapon wildly. Troopers moved to his support as he made his way across the field of battle, just as the enemy soldiers did the same, thinking they were able to capture a prize as great as him. Kylo allowed himself a smirk as he cut them down - none could even get close.

Kylo closed in on their command group, picking out the higher ranked ones among them. They were of no strategic value, but their death would be a blow to the remainder of their army. Kylo strode forward, weapon raised high, when the first suddenly stiffened and collapsed. As Kylo frowned, the second dropped, and third following shortly after as he reached out with the Force to detect the cause of their deaths. He powered down the 'saber, looking down on the bodies, each dead with a neat plasma bolt through their hearts. Kylo swallowed down his irritation as he fished his comm out from his robes.

"Hux? Care to explain?"

"I'm behind you now, and you're still complaining?"

Kylo felt his eyes flutter closed in irritation. He was briefly envious of the dead soldiers. At least they'd fallen quickly. He had to deal with a General that was determined to make him suffer a long and drawn out death by frustration.


End file.
